Shattered
by SweetyPie50
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR AC3* Life is never easy, but, in taking and giving strength life becomes something that much easier to deal with. Connor/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed 3. I only own those things that you do not recognize.**

**Well, for all those who are reading my AC 2 stories, you knew this was coming. I just beat the game today and I had to write this. This character has been in my head since the first trailer, actually. Yeah, I'm kinda pathetic lol. Anyways, I have a question for you lovely readers; did the summary attract you to the story? Do you think it could be something better? I feel like it could be better. What about the title? I feel like there's something that can fit better. Anyways, I'll stop talking. Enjoy the story!**

*******THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD FOR ASSASSIN'S CREED 3! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!***

Prologue:

Though everyone was wearing masks, Elizabeth would have no problem finding Matthew. She'd know him anywhere. He wanted to meet her at this masquerade and Elizabeth knew exactly why. She also knew there'd be no way out of this alive, which is why she didn't bring any of her weapons. She wasn't about to let Matthew have what he wanted, she'd die before she gave him anything, especially the one thing she treasured above all.

Elizabeth stood in the center of the room, a drink in hand as she looked around for Matthew or anyone else he might have brought with him. Finally, she spotted him. He was leaning against the wall, looking right at her. Her eyes narrowed at him as she put her drink down and walked over to him. He smirked, pushing off the wall and walking into an empty hall. Elizabeth stiffened. He was getting her alone. Her eyes narrowed as she cautiously followed him. He led her into a empty room, making sure to shut the door behind them.

"No one can hear me in here, I suppose?" Elizabeth said, looking out the window.

"We don't have to worry about that if you tell me where she is," Matthew said, pacing behind her.

"Ha! That's rich, I tell you where she is and then you kill me so I don't stop you," she said, turning to face him. Matthew sighed, walking up to her. Elizabeth took a step back as he reached for her hands.

"We could still be a family, Elizabeth," he said. "You just need to join us."

"Go to hell," Elizabeth spat. "That's never going to happen and I won't let you have her either." She walked around him, still glaring as she was thinking of ways to escape. She'd go down fighting and if she could bring him out in front of everyone where he could finish what he wanted with her, even better. She'd like to see him and his 'brothers' talk their way out of murder.

"She's my daughter, you can't keep her from me!" Matthew said.

"Watch me," Elizabeth growled, opening the door only to find someone else waiting for her. Her eyes narrowed. "Haytham."

"Elizabeth, it's been too long," Haytham said, his hands folded behind his back, as the usually were, as he strode into the room.

"Don't even, Haytham," Elizabeth said. "You're dead to me, so stop acting like we're on good terms." Haytham sighed.

"I wish you would let this go," he said. "The Templars have a far more realistic goal then the Assassins."

"By enslaving people and taking away their choices," Elizabeth growled.

"We don't ensla-"

"Call it what you want! I don't agree!" Elizabeth yelled. "You make me sick. You turn on everything you were taught and you're still walking around with that blade, using it for the cause you were once meant to fight against."

"Enough! I don't have time for your little grudge match," Matthew said. "Let me have my daughter!"

"Over my cold, dead body," Elizabeth hissed through her teeth as she headed towards the door. Haytham grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her.

"That can be arranged," he said.

"And then where would you be?" Elizabeth asked. "Wondering around, searching for her for who knows how long?" Haytham pushed her back into the room, allowing Matthew to grab her and force her against the wall.

"Where have you hidden her?!" He yelled. Elizabeth only spit his face. He growled, gingerly wiping it off his face before he hit her, hard. Elizabeth saw stars and couldn't even tell that Matthew had let her fall to the ground. She listened to Haytham and Matthew talking as she laid there, waiting for her senses to return.

"End it, Matthew," Haytham said. "She's not going to tell us anything and if we leave her now, she'll come after us. We'll find Felicia on our own."

"Fine," Matthew growled, picking Elizabeth up on more time as he pulled his knife out of his belt. "I'll give you one more chance," he whispered in her ear. "Tell me where she is and I'll let you live."

"Like hell you will," Elizabeth growled. "I'll never tell you." Matthew sighed before stabbing her in the heart. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she went completely slack and Matthew let her go, letting her now lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Such a waste," Matthew sighed, wiping the blood off his knife.

"Let's go," Haytham said, walking out of the room and down the hall. Matthew followed him, the dead woman in the room already forgotten. They didn't even bother asking if the other was alright, no matter if they both had a relationship with woman-whether it be romance or friendship-the Order always came first and all those in the way had to go.

**9 Years Later…**

14 year old Felicia Wright stood in the basement of the manor, looking at one set of robes that sat in the corner of the room. They were clearly fitted for a woman and were quite beautiful. Felicia lifted up one of the sleeves before taking a sniff. She sighed, being reminded of her mother instantly. Though, not a day went by that Felicia forgot her mother. She looked over to the wall of Templars, where a portrait of Matthew, the man who helped bring her into the world, resided. The man who had taken her hero, the man she hated with every fiber of her being. Achilles hadn't lied to her about her mother's passing, nor Felicia's own heritage.

Felicia had lived with the old man since she was five, when her mother had died and her mother in turn had spent years with Achilles. Her grandparents had come to America and joined the Brotherhood here when Elizabeth was only ten and they both died when the Templars attacked. Elizabeth had been receiving training then and ended up training herself and continuing on with Brotherhood after the fact because Achilles couldn't be bothered. Luckily, before Elizabeth had gone to meet her death, she had convinced Achilles to teach Felicia enough to defend herself should the occasion arise but Felicia was not to join the Order, just to protect her from her father.

"What are you doing down here?" Achilles asked as he walked down the stairs. Felicia turned to face him. She shrugged, holding her arms behind her back as she walked over to him.

"Thinking," Felicia shrugged.

"You miss your mother, don't you?" Achilles asked. Felicia sighed, nodding. "I miss her too, kid."

"She'd still be fighting the Templars," Felicia said, folding her arms across her chest. "They're making progress." Achilles sighed.

"Felicia, I'm not talking about this again," he said, turning around and heading back up the stairs.

"Please, I'm learning the basics, it wouldn't be that hard for me to learn everything," Felicia said, following him.

"Felicia, no," Achilles said. "It's your mother's wishes." Felicia sighed. He always brought that up and it always ended the argument because she couldn't argue it.

"Alright," she finally conceded. "Fine." Achilles sighed, looking back at her.

"I know you want to fight, but neither of us are able to," Achilles said. "As long as we stay out of their way, we'll be fine." Felicia disagreed but she sighed and nodded anyways. It was pointless to argue. If he did start training her, she still wouldn't be able to fight them. They'd just have to stay under the radar, as hard as it was for her.

**Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think of Felicia? Do you like her? For those who have read my other stories, do you like her better than Nicolina or Gisella or do you like one of those two better? I'll add the next chapter when I get at least two reviews. I know, it makes me sound like a review whore-which I kinda am-but I love to hear what people think!**

**Anyways, I'll let you go now. See ya!**


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish that I owned Assassin's Creed, I really don't. I only really own Felicia and that's pretty much it.**

**Well, I said two reviews and I got one-thank you very much to that person-and a bunch of people who subscribed to the story, and thanks to all of those people too. So, I decided I was going to update anyway, even though I think this chapter sucks but I'll that judgement to you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

A Chance Meeting

The manor was quiet as it usually was. It was only Felicia and Achilles in the mansion after all. Sometimes, Felicia felt that silence was maddening but they went into town enough to keep her from going insane. Plus, she had the animals as her friends. There were few, two horses and a dog, but it was enough to keep Felicia happy. She was currently in the sitting room, reading a book. She should probably get started on supper, heaven knows the old man can't cook to save his life, but she found herself holding it off. Achilles was sitting not far off, looking out the window.

They were both enjoying the silence when they was a knocking on the door. Felicia made a move to answer it.

"Leave it," Achilles said. Felicia sighed.

"Some social contact might do you good," she said. He waved a dismissive hand. He was never one for socializing. It drove Felicia nuts sometimes, but he was jaded and she understood why. The person on the other side of the door knocked more forcefully. "I don't think he's leaving." Felicia said, walking to the door.

"I'll get it," Achilles huffed, standing up and limping to the door. Felicia couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Just make some dinner."

"Yes sir," she said, a playful smile dancing on her lips as she headed to the kitchen but she peeked to the door as Achilles opened it. On the other side stood a Native boy that looked to be about her age. She tilted her head as she looked at him, only barely making him out around Achilles.

"What?" Achilles asked gruffly.

"I, uh, I was told you could train me," the boy said. Felicia smiled a little at how timid the boy seemed.

"No," Achilles said immediately, shutting the door.

"Achilles!" Felicia exclaimed, walking over. "That was rude."

"I'm done with training others," Achilles said. "The only reason you're being trained is because your mother wished it so." The boy pounded on the door. Achilles huffed. "Go away!"

"I'm not leaving," the boy yelled.

"Achilles-" Felicia said, making a move to open the door but he stuck his walking stick in front of her.

"Don't Felicia," Achilles said. "He doesn't know what he's asking."

"But what if he needs somewhere to stay for the night?" Felicia asked. "We can't just leave him out there."

"If we bring him in, he'll never leave," Achilles said. Felicia sighed, turning towards the kitchen again. _Mother would've trained him, _she thought. She looked out the window to see the boy walking towards the stable with nothing more than a mat to lie on. She frowned, looking back to Achilles who had sat down in the sitting room. She sighed, carrying on with dinner.

Dinner was silent that night, as it always was, but it was a little more tense than usual.

"You're not still thinking about that boy, are you?" Achilles asked with a huff. Felicia sighed, nodding out the window.

"He's taken to the stables," she said. "No blanket, no food."

"Felicia," Achilles groaned. "How can we expect him to leave if we give him things?"

"Why should he have to leave?" Felicia said. "It would be nice to have someone else around here, someone to talk to."

"We're fine," Achilles said. "What he's asking for is too much."

"You used to train people all the time," Felicia said. "You're training me right now."

"But he wants more than the basics," Achilles said.

"Achilles-"

"No, that's enough," Achilles said. "This conversation is over." Felicia sighed, looking away.

"Fine," she said, standing up and clearing the dishes away. "I won't bring it up again."

"Good," Achilles sighed, limping out of the room. Felicia waited until he was gone before she filled up a small sack with some bread, cheese and apples and hid it in one of the cupboards. Achilles very rarely came into the kitchen anyways. She waited until he was asleep before she grabbed a spare blanket and the food she had stashed away. She grabbed her traveling cloak and put it on, being adverse to any kind of cold herself, before she stepped outside.

The night was chilly as the fog rolled in. She wrapped the cloak tighter around herself as she ran over the stables. When she got there, she saw the boy laying fast asleep. He didn't seem to bothered by the cold.

"Still, it can't be healthy to sleep in the cold," Felicia muttered, unfolding the blanket and laying it across him gently, so as not to disturb him from his sleep. She laid the food beside him for when he woke up. _He's cute, _she thought, a girly smile on her face as she looked at him. She quickly shook herself out of it before she ran back to the house. _Don't think like that Felicia. If Achilles has anything to say about it, he won't be there long. _

When Ratonhnhaké:ton woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find the blanket wrapped around him and the sack of food waiting for him. He blinked, looking over to the house and back at the food. Had the old man changed his mind? Was this a peace offering of some kind? Ratonhnhaké:ton mulled over these thoughts as he ate some of the food that was left for him. He didn't stay very long, driven by his desire to be trained. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Still, there was no answer. He huffed, looking around.

"There must be another way in," he mused, looking around the house. He walked around to the back and Felicia watched him from one of the windows on the second floor, an amused smile on her face.

"He's not giving up Achilles," she said. Achilles swore under his breath as he got up and looked out the window.

"Can't the boy take a message?" Achilles grumbled, opening the window as the boy started knocking.

"Please, all I ask is a moment of your time," the boy said as Achilles leaned out of the window.

"I apologize if I've been unclear or otherwise confused you with my words," he said, feigning an air of politeness even though he wanted nothing more than to chase this little nuisance away. "It was never my attention to mislead so let me try to clarify; get the hell off my land!" And with that, he slammed the window shut.

"Achilles, you didn't have to be so rude," Felicia chastised.

"He doesn't seem to take it any other way," Achilles huffed.

"I'm coming up!" The boy yelled and Felicia couldn't help but chuckle while Achilles groaned in frustration.

"Apparently he can't even take it that way," she said. Achilles shot her a look as he limped to the balcony door.

"Stay here," he said. Felicia huffed, folding her arms across her chest. She stood there for a moments before she decided to walk over to the balcony door. When she got there, she saw Achilles standing over the boy who he had managed to knock to the ground. She saw him shove the boy with his cane before walking back in. Before Achilles shut the door, she caught the boy's eye. He looked confused, yet there was still a fierce amount of determination there.

"Achilles, what did you do?" Felicia asked, her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"I warned him of the dangers of the path he's on," Achilles said.

"Did you hurt him?" Felicia asked. Achilles looked at her with a somewhat puzzled look. Why did she care so much about this boy? Was she that desperate for some other form of human contact.

"He'll be fine," Achilles said. "With luck, he'll have taken the message and be on his way." Felicia frowned as she turned away, catching a glimpse of the boy walking back to the stables. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. She wouldn't tell Achilles this time. The old man would have to break at some point, he was softer then he liked to show.

As night rolled around again, Felicia went out to bring some more food to the boy. Only, to her great despair, it was raining. She huffed, pulling the hood of her cloak up and running to the stable. She was almost there when someone grabbed her and swung her around. She gasped, coming face-to-face with someone she had never seen before. She gasped, dropping the food.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The man said, leering at her. She resisted the urge to glare at him, going for the helpless, innocent little girl instead. She would never be able to defeat a full grown man, but she'd be able to incapacitate him long enough to get away.

"What have you found?" Another man asked.

"Found a little girl," the one said.

"What would a little girl be doing here?" The first man shrugged as Felicia's eyes widened even more. She would not be able to handle two. Fortunately, none of them noticed the Native boy walking up behind them.

"Who're you?" He asked and the two men turned around.

"No one you need to concern yourself with, little breeches," one of them said as they leered down at him. He still held onto Felicia tightly, though she struggled to free herself, hoping that by some miracle the man had been distracted enough to loosen his grip. Apparently not.

"You best cut off 'fore something bad happens," the other said. The boy stood firm, Felicia noticed, as he glared right back at them.

"No." He said and Felicia blinked. This boy didn't know them and yet he was willing to defend their land from these men. The two men shared a look before Felicia was knocked to the side, forgotten.

"Can't say we didn't warn ya," the two men got into a fighting position but didn't know what hit them as the boy jumped into action. Even Felicity was unprepared for what happened. The boy fought with such fierceness that she could not help but feel enthralled by it. She found herself watching him, forgetting the situation they were in. She didn't even notice that more men had come in. What she did notice was how unphased the boy was as he cut through them.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at her, cutting her out of her staring. "Run!" Felicity blinked, looking at the men that stood around him. They weren't a lot left anymore, but it still didn't sit right to just leave him. Yet, they had weapons. Felicia didn't.

"Achilles," she said, scrambling up and running to the house. Achilles could help. He wasn't so cold as to leave the boy to fend off these men by himself.

"Don't let her get away!" Someone yelled as they started chasing after her. Felicia's eyes widened as she gathered her skirt in her hands and ran as fast as she could. She heard the man let out a cry and turned around to see that the boy had taken the man down. She smiled a little but didn't dare linger. By the time she had gotten to the front door, Achilles was already walking out.

"Achilles-" she panted.

"I know, Felicia," he said. "Get inside." Felicia got into the house, leaving the door open and ran to the nearest window. What she saw was the boy on the ground, obviously having been dropped there by the big brutish man standing over him. She clenched her hands tightly in front of her as Achilles crept up on the man, his knife drawn.

"Careful old man," Felicia muttered quietly, her heart quickening as he crept up on the man, his knife at the ready. She let out a flinch when Achilles stabbed the man but let out a relieved sigh at the fact that it was over and Achilles and the boy were alright. She took off her cloak, moving to sit by the fire to warm up. She heard Achilles walking into the room and turned to face him.

"Let me look at you," he said, waving her over. She stood up and walked over to him. He looked over her, looking for any signs of injury. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" Felicia shook her head.

"That boy stopped them before they could." Achilles nodded with a sigh.

"Speaking of the boy, you better go get a room ready for him," he said. Felicia looked up at him, a smile spreading across her face.

"You're letting him stay?" She asked. Achilles nodded.

"I think he's proven himself," he said. "Now go and put on something dry." Felicia nodded, running up the stairs quickly. Excitement bubbled inside her. She had never had any kids her own age around and it would be nice to have someone to talk to. And, of course, it didn't hurt that he was cute.

**Well, was it bad? I think it could be better. I'll update again soon. I'm going to try and update this story much more than my others but we'll see. If I don't, spam my message box. I'm giving you permission to spam me all you want if I don't update. Though, reviews defiantly help me update faster. So, if you want more and you want it as soon as possible, reviews always help. *hopeful smile***

**Alright, well, that's all. See you later! **


	3. Small World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed 3 unfortunately. If I did, Felicia would so be in the game.**

**I've just got to say, wow. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and subscriptions! I've actually been pleasantly surprised at the response this story has received. Keep those reviews coming guys! It's really motivating! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 2:

Small World

The next morning, Felicia was in the kitchen working on breakfast. She was eager to please because of the new guest in the house but the best she could do was porridge. They needed to make another run to the nearest farm and pick some things up. Her strawberry-blonde hair was tied up in a bun, to keep it out of her face. She was so enraptured in making the porridge just the right consistency so it wasn't too lumpy or too runny that she didn't hear the boy walking into the kitchen.

"Um, good morning," Felicia turned around and smiled widely.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully. "I hope you slept well, better than the stable floor, I presume?"

"Yeah," he chuckled a little. "It was you, wasn't it? Who brought the food?" Felicia smiled with a nod. "Thank you."

"You probably saved my life, you don't have to thank you," Felicia said. "Though, I would like to know your name."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton ," he answered. Felicia blinked on him.

"I'll work on pronouncing that," she said. "In the meantime, we'll work on a nickname and you can call me Felicia."

"Felicia," he nodded.

"Now I feel bad that I can't pronounce you're name," Felicia said. "Are you hungry? I hope you enjoy porridge, that's all we have at the moment."

"It's fine, thank you," Felicity smiled, laying a bowl on the table. "Go on, no need to remain standing." Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded before he took a seat at the table, watching the girl. She seemed awfully happy, When he had seen her last night, he assumed she was mentally ill, just sitting there in the rain, staring at him. Watching her now, she didn't seem like that, leaving Ratonhnhaké:ton confused about this stranger.

Achilles limped down the stairs then.

"Ah, Felicia, I see you're getting an early start," Achilles said. "And that you've met our new friend." Felicia smiled with a nod, laying a bowl on the table for Achilles. "Hurry up and eat. We start you're training immediately." He said to Ratonhnhaké:ton as he picked up his spoon. The boy nodded. He was glad to be starting training so soon. The sooner he trained, the sooner he could take care of the Templars, mostly Charles Lee though. Not a day went by when Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't think of the man who was responsible for his mother's death.

"I wonder, while you're training, if I could go down to the farm," Felicia said, taking her own seat at the table. "We need more things."

"What, you think I'm going to let you go down there alone? It's dangerous out there, especially for a girl your age," Achilles said. Felicia huffed. "Plus there's all those damn redcoats running around."

"So, we're just going to have porridge all day, every day?" Felicia pointed out. "You get so much grumpier then you already are." Achilles huffed.

"We'll go later," he said.

"Alright," Felicia sighed. After breakfast, Felicia took to watching the two train. It was quite amusing to her. Ratonhnhaké:ton obviously had talent and passion and he was a fast learner but Achilles obviously couldn't fight as he once could. Felicia watched with anticipation. She'd always wanted to spar with a real partner. Achilles did spar, sometimes, when he felt up to it but it wasn't what Felicia wanted. She wanted someone who could really fight back. It would be interesting to spar with Ratonhnhaké:ton. His style wasn't held back whereas she had gone with a more refined style.

"Felicia," Achilles finally said. Felicia perked up, hoping he would ask her to spar with Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Would it be possible to get some lunch?" She sighed, her head hanging.

"Alright," she said, pushing herself up from her sitting position. Of course he wouldn't get her to spar yet. Ratonhnhaké:ton's training had just started. She didn't spar during her first training session, if you could call it sparring.

Bread and cheese-or what was left of it-was what was for lunch and neither of them complained, though Felicia was less then pleased.

"We need more food Achilles," Felicia said.

"You already told me that," Achilles huffed.

"Because we do," Felicia insisted.

"And I told you we'd go down and get some more," Achilles said.

"And soon," Felicia said before walking off, no longer finding the training session interesting. "I'm going to prep the wagon, whether you two are ready or not."

"Just as bossy as her mother was," Achilles muttered under his breath while Ratonhnhaké:ton stared after the girl, confused. That wasn't the cheery girl who had greeted him that morning, nor the vacant-minded girl he had seen the night before. "Don't worry about her, boy. She gets like that sometimes. She's really not so bad."

"She seemed happier this morning," Ratonhnhaké:ton said.

"She's fine," Achilles said. "Probably just wants to get out of the house, is all, and this is the perfect reason."

"Does she not leave?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"Where's she going to go?" Achilles asked with a chuckle. "No one else lives here, no one she can really talk to at least and the farm is close enough. Speaking of, we should get going if we hope to make it back with enough time to train more." They ventured outside, where Felicia was working on getting the horses hooked up the wagon.

"I was wondering if you two would actually come or if it was a trip I'd have to make by myself." Felicia said upon seeing them. Achilles rolled his eyes as he helped her finish hooking the horses up.

"Get in so we can get this over with," he said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Yes sir," Felicia said, nodding for Ratonhnhaké:ton to follow her. Once they were in the back, Achilles started off and Felicia took full opportunity to talk to him. "Why did you come all the way out here?"

"I was told he could train me," Ratonhnhaké:ton said. "I was told to look for this symbol." He handed her a map on which there was the Assassin symbol.

"Ah, so you've been told all about the Assassins then?" Felicia said, leaning back. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded.

"I saw the other robes; are those meant for you?" He asked. Felicia shook her head.

"No, they belonged to my mother," she said. "Before she left, she made it clear that I was not to become an Assassin. Just that I should learn enough to defend myself if the occasion should present itself."

"What happened to her?" He asked. Felicia took a breath, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"She was murdered, by my father, for protecting me." Felicia said. "He's a Templar and she wouldn't tell him where I was, so he killed her."

"I'm sorry," Ratonhnhaké:ton said, immediately feeling a kinship with this girl. "My mother was murdered to, by Charles Lee." Felicia frowned.

"Then I'm sorry as well," she said. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about my mother. I know how it feels." Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded in agreement.

"My father's a Templar too," he said and Felicia looked over, shocked at the coincidence for a moment before she laughed a little. Ratonhnhaké:ton blinked her, confused at what she found funny.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing, I just find it funny that we managed to meet," Felicia explained. "I guess the world is smaller than we thought. Or this part of it at least, especially with all these Templars running around."

**I tried to think of other ways to end this chapter, but I felt that was a nice end to it. The bonding/fluff with Connor and Felicia is only going to get better. Believe me, I've got some really cute stuff planned and some emotional stuff, action stuff. All kinds of stuff. What did you think of the ending though? Did you like it? I don't if I liked the last line very much, but I'll leave that up to you guys! See ya next chapter!**


	4. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I'm only claiming ownership to Felicia and Elizabeth and Felicia's father, Matthew. I do not own Assassin's Creed or Connor, unfortunately.**

**Well, here is chapter 3! I don't have much to say except thank you to my Beta,****Onesmartcookie78, for editing and fine-tuning this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Missing You

Night had fallen on the homestead and the manor was quiet, save for the crackling of the fireplace in the sitting room. Felicia and Ratonhnhaké:ton we're sitting near the fireplace, mostly in silence except for teasing comments they made to each other.

"You scraped yourself pretty good," Felicia said, examining Ratonhnhaké:ton's arm. He had taken a nasty spill during his training and his arm had taken the brunt of it. "And here I thought you were supposed to be good at this stuff." She teased. Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled a little. He had been here for a few weeks now and the two had started to become friends. Felicia had taken to taking care of whatever wounds he had sustained in his training, which is where they were now.

"Nobody's perfect," Ratonhnhaké:ton said with a shrug. Felicia smiled as she finished cleaning the scrape.

"There, that should do," she said, standing up.

"Achilles is harder then I'd thought he'd be," Ratonhnhaké:ton said as he too stood up.

"That old man is full of surprises," Felicia said. "Sometimes I wonder if he even needs that cane or if he's just using it so he doesn't have to do much." The two laughed a little.

"Sometimes it feels like Elizabeth never left this house," Achilles huffed as he walked past them. Felicia's smile faded for a moment but she quickly got it back on before anyone could notice. Well, she thought no one would notice but Ratonhnhaké:ton had always been observant. Felicia smiled teasingly over at Achilles.

"Well, I am her daughter," she said. "And I'm convinced that you don't need that cane." Achilles shot her a look before grumbling, trying to ignore the smug, amused smirk Ratonhnhaké:ton was wearing on his face behind Felicia. He was starting to think it was a mistake bringing him in. It seemed that the two teenagers had found that one of their favorite past times was giving him a hard time when they weren't training. He only shook his head and walked away, not wanting to encourage them.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered, heading to the stairs. Felicia shook her head at him.

"I'm surprised at that man's even temper," Felicia said. "I would've killed us by now." Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"I don't think you'd be able to," he said. Felicia turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that I wouldn't have the strength to?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Ratonhnhaké:ton smirked a little, nodding. Felicia narrowed her eyes playfully at him for a moment before she huffed. "You're probably right. I'm too nice. Besides, if I were to kill you, then this manor would return to its former, dull state." She sighed over dramatically. Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled, shaking his head at her dramatics before turning serious.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Felicia gave him a puzzled look. "I saw your face when he mentioned Elizabeth." Felicia huffed, but was smart enough to not let her face fall this time.

"I'm fine, really," she said before sighing. "I just still miss her, a lot."

"Me too," Ratonhnhaké:ton said, a far-away look in his eyes. Felicia frowned, grabbing a chair by the fire before pulling one up for him too. He sat down wordlessly, staring into the fire.

"You know, I can still remember the last time I saw her almost perfectly," Felicia said. "She kept telling me how much she loved me and how much good I would do in the world and to always stay strong. At the time I didn't understand that she was walking to her death, but she knew perfectly well what she was doing, all to protect me. We couldn't even bury her. They probably found her body and burned it."

"That's what happened to my mother," Ratonhnhaké:ton said quietly and Felicia looked over at him. "Charles Lee burned down my village. I tried to save her, but she sent me away." Felicia did something then that surprised even her. She reached over and took his hand, holding it in a comforting, reassuring way. Ratonhnhaké:ton blinked as he looked over at her but she only smiled in response.

"She did it to protect you," she said. "And you did get the chance to at least try to help her. I wish I'd had that chance." Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed, looking back to the fire, but he never took his hand from hers.

"I told Charles Lee that I'd find him," he said. "And I intend to keep that promise." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"When you start taking care of those Templars and get to my father on your list, save him for me," Felicia said. "That's one person I will not have a problem killing."

**Well, I think that was my favorite chapter. It was much better than the last chapter, in my opinion. It was nice, short and sweet. What did you guys think? Review and let me know! **


	5. Hate

**Disclaimer: I still only own Felicia, Elizabeth and Matthew. Everything else, to Ubisoft and the game creators.**

**Well, this chapter took much longer then I wanted but it's nice and long so hopefully you guys like that! Thanks again to ****Onesmartcookie78****for betaing this long chapter and helping me with my tons of mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Hate

The next months went by smoothly and more lively then Felicia had ever remembered any day in the manor being. Ratonhnhaké:ton had become one of her best friends and she enjoyed watching him train, just as she was sure he watched her train. She found herself immensely interested in his culture and his life before he came to the manor. They would sit up at night, just talking. She told him what she remembered about her mother and they shared in their hate for the Templars and indifference for their fathers. Well, Felicia bore no indifference to hers. She hated hers, but Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't seem to care that much. Probably because he had no information on his father besides the fact that he was a Templar.

They sat through Achilles' lectures together and continued to make the man's life a living hell, which for them was entertaining. Achilles had taken to staying in his room, alone, when he wasn't busy training the two. He had hoped that by bringing someone else into the manor, Felicia might not tease him so much… not that it would become worse.

He was also becoming more and more aware of the ever deteriorating state of the manor. Everything was literally falling apart. He was pretty sure that when it rained, water leaked through the roof. He finally decided that there'd be no more sitting around and that something had to be done. So, here he was, sitting out in the snow and the cold on his carriage. Felicia sat in the back, wrapped in as many coats as she could grab. Achilles had to roll his eyes as she was rummaging through the house. She had a strong dislike for anything cold and spent most of her time indoors if she could, but a trip into Boston proved too much for her to resist. She loved the city.

Ratonhnhaké:ton came down the stairs from the mansion, stopping at the carriage.

"Good morning," Achilles said as Felicia looked out from inside her safety in the carriage. It was warmer in there and there was no snow.

"To you as well," Ratonhnhaké:ton said, looking at the carriage. "Are you going on a trip?"

"I've decided to do something about the house and you're going to help me," Achilles answered before knocking on the carriage door with his cane. "Get in." Ratonhnhaké:ton climbed in took a seat beside Felicia. He looked her over, mostly paying attention to the amount of coats she had on, partly for other reasons.

"Don't you think all those coats are a little excessive?" He asked as the carriage started moving.

"No, not at all," Felicia said. "In fact, I don't think they're enough."

"It's not that cold out," Ratonhnhaké:ton with a chuckle.

"It's winter, it's always cold," Felicia said. "And that's enough to keep me away from it." Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head. She never ceased to entertain him in one way or another. He'd grown quite fond of her, even though she initially confused him and she still did. The girl's moods never made the slightest bit sense to him but he found he could get along with Felicia just fine. They had a connection, no one could deny that, and Ratonhnhaké:ton found that he trusted her only within a few days of him coming to the manor.

They spent the beginning of the ride teasing Achilles but he quickly stopped replying to their jabs and they got bored of trying to get a reaction. They had started to exchange stories again when Achilles decided to quiz them on the things he had taught them. Naturally, they turned it into a competition. Ratonhnhaké:ton was winning and Felicia didn't like losing. She tried harder, but still couldn't find the information in her head. She tried to throw Ratonhnhaké:ton off but he remained undeterred. What made things worse was that Achilles had caught on to their competition and the fact that she was losing and started to ask questions that she couldn't possibly know the answer to, like specific assassination techniques. She leaned back and closed her eyes, pretending to fall asleep. Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head at her with an amused before looking out the window at the passing scenery as Achilles drove.

There were times when he missed living in the village with his people, living off the land. He definitely missed his friends and everyone else. He might've gone back, it would've been easy to just turn around and go back home when Achilles slammed the door in his face, but how would that be helping? He remembered what the spirit told him and what Charles Lee had done to his village, to his mother. He couldn't let him get away with that and with every passing day, Connor learned something new about the Templars and that Charles Lee wasn't the only danger. They were all dangerous and they had to be stopped.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someone resting on his shoulder. He tensed slightly and looked over to find Felicia, who had indeed fallen asleep. He chuckled, relaxing as he leaned back and didn't disturb her. She looked peaceful and he didn't want to see what her reaction would be if he were to rudely wake her up. He could guess that she'd be less than pleased though.

Finally, they arrived in Boston and Achilles stopped the carriage. That woke Felicia up and she blinked, looking out the window at their new surroundings. A smile graced her face and Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled as he climbed out. Felicia was out right after him and couldn't help but chuckle as she saw him watching another girl passing by. She ignored the unpleasant feeling she got as he did. Achilles whacked the boy with his cane.

"Don't stare," he scolded.

"Sorry," Ratonhnhaké:ton said, hanging his head. Felicia giggled behind her hand, adjusting her coats as they started walking. "This place is incredible; the people, the sounds and smells. I could walk these streets for days and still not know even half of its wonders. It's better than you've told me, Felicia."

Felicia smiled. "Well, it's not very often that I get to come into any big city," Felicia said. "It's better than I even remember." Achilles chuckled at the two as they admired the busy city, fully in awe.

"I once thought as you two did, but these days I much prefer the quiet of the countryside," he said.

"It's way too quiet for my liking," Felicia said. She liked the crowds, the sounds of conversation and the busyness.

"I know," Achilles chuckled.

"There is so much life here," Ratonhnhaké:ton said. "So many opportunities."

"For a few, my boy. For a few." Achilles said. He stopped and turned to Ratonhnhaké:ton and handed him a list. "There's a store close to here. You're to buy the items on this list. Tell them where the carriage is and they'll see to it that they're delivered there. Understand?"

"Yes," Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded.

"Good. You're also going to need a new name. Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for someone with Italian or Spanish blood." Achilles was saying and Felicia suddenly became much more interested in the conversation. She was starting to get the hang of saying his name but still couldn't really pronounce it and it was a real mouthful to say. She had taken to calling him Ra mostly, but it still didn't sound right. "Better to be thought a Spanish than a Native and both are better still then I." Felicia frowned at that and looked down, adjusting her jackets.

"That's not true," Ratonhnhaké:ton said.

"What's true and what is aren't always the same," Achilles sighed.

"What would you call me then?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked. Achilles studied him for a moment and a name jumped to his mind before he could stop it.

"Connor. Yes, that will be your name," he said and Felicia's head shot up. She knew that name. She knew the story behind that name and she was kind of shocked he'd suggest it for Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ratonhnhaké:ton seemed to be mulling it over in his mind before Achilles urged him forward towards the general store.

"So, Connor?" Felicia asked as they started walking again.

"Yes, what of it?" Achilles asked. Felicia shrugged.

"I'm just surprised," she said. Achilles sighed.

"So am I," he said.

"I guess the three of us are perfect for each other," Felicia sighed. "We've all lost people who are important to us, we all hate the Templars."

"And you could have a good life if you so wished," Achilles said. "A better life then in the manor."

"So, a life with my father," Felicia said.

"I didn't say that," Achilles said. "You actually have more opportunities than either of us do."

"Only barely, I'm still a women," Felicia said.

"You could get married, have a comfortable, luxurious life," Achilles said. Felicia wrinkled her nose in distaste of the idea.

"I don't want to get married because someone's rich," she said. "I want to get married because I love him." Achilles chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sometimes things don't work like that, Felicia," he said.

"Then I guess I just won't get married," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Achilles shook his head. "You remind me so much of your mother," he said. "She was never one for marriage to begin with. Your father wanted to marry her, before he knew she was an Assassin."

"But she'd never go for it, right?" Felicia asked. She always liked hearing stories about her mother.

"No," Achilles chuckled a little, shaking his head. "She only pretended to love him to get information, to get one step ahead of the Templars. Your mother was always very resourceful. Matthew had no idea who she really was, until another Templar told him the truth."

"Haytham," Felicia huffed. She had been told all about how her mother and Haytham had trained together long before Haytham turned his back on everything, before Elizabeth had come to America with her parents. Achilles nodded.

"I don't think she regretted anything though," he said. "If she hadn't, you wouldn't be here." Felicia smiled at that, playing with a loose curl. "She never loved anything more then you. She was willing to do anything for you."

"Even die?" Felicia asked, looking up at him. Achilles nodded.

"Especially die," he said.

"I miss her," Felicia sighed.

"I do too, kid," Achilles said. "I see a lot of her in you. Determination, stubbornness."

"I'm not stubborn," Felicia said. Achilles shook his head with a chuckle.

"She wasn't as kind as you though," he said, catching Felicia's attention again. "Your mother didn't have an easy life and she became jaded because of it. She never wanted that for you, which is why she wanted to keep you out of the Assassin business."

"Then why train me with the basics?" Felicia asked.

"So that you could defend yourself and wouldn't get hurt as she did," Achilles said. Felicia sighed with a nod. There was a lot of her mother's life that was still a mystery, but she knew it wasn't easy. An uproar of the crowd caught their attention and Felicia looked around for the source.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know," Achilles said as Connor walked up to them, having finished his shopping.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"We're about to find out," Achilles said as the three of them started off in the direction of the crowd.

"I say again, disperse! Congregating in this matter is forbidden!" A soldier said as he tried desperately to calm the crowd. Felicia found her eyes immediately drawn somewhere else though and she tensed, her eyes narrowing with animosity. She didn't even pay attention to the sounds of the crowd or the soldiers at all. Her father was standing only a few steps away from her, looking all big and important. She started to take a step towards him but someone grabbing her arm stopped her. She whirled around to see it was Achilles who pulled her closer.

"Don't do anything rash," Achilles muttered. "Where those two are, there's sure to be trouble." Felicia turned back to her father to see Haytham standing next to him. Haytham was clearly in control, talking to a man in hushed tones. Matthew looked like he couldn't care less about everything going on around him and would be much happier somewhere else.

Felicia and Connor exchanged looks. Connor didn't know what to make of this whole situation. His father was so close but he could see that Felicia was ready to kill someone and he knew there was only one person in mind for her. The expression on her face scared him. He'd never seen her so angry.

"Connor, you need to tail his accomplice," Achilles said, still keeping a firm hold on Felicia. "This crowd is a powder keg; we can't let him light the fuse." Connor nodded, watching the underling who had started off. Connor waited for a moment before following him. Felicia looked back at Matthew and the anger intensified. This was the first time she had ever seen him in person and she'd never realized how much she hated him until now. She wanted to run up to him and strangle him.

His dark, emotionless eyes began to scan the crowd and Achilles quickly pushed Felicia behind him, hiding her from Matthew's gaze.

"What are you doing?" Felicia hissed.

"Do you want him to find you?" Achilles asked.

"Let him," Felicia said. "Let's see what he does."

"Are you hearing yourself?" Achilles said. "You're an unarmed, teenaged girl. He's a man who's a lot bigger then you." Felicia growled, her eyes going back to Matthew who was talking with Haytham quietly. "Come on, let's get out of here before things do take a turn for the worst." Achilles said, leading her out of the crowd.

"Isn't that why you sent Connor to tail that man?" Felicia asked.

"Things can still go bad and we don't want to be caught in the mix if they do," Achilles said, leading her off as fast as he could. Felicia turned around for a quick second and locked eyes with Matthew. She turned back around, hoping he didn't know who she was. Shots started ringing out and Felicia dared one more peek back to see that the soldiers had started shooting into the crowd.

"Don't look back," Achilles said, pulling her towards the carriage. "We need to get out of here."

"Wait, what about Connor?" Felicia said. Achilles huffed, stopping.

"Get back to the carriage, I'll take care of it," he said.

"I can help," Felicia said.

"Just get back to the carriage," Achilles ordered. Felicia huffed, walking back to the carriage. She noticed as she climbed in that almost everything, except for lumber, had been delivered. Normally, she would've tried to solve this mystery but she was too worried about Connor and Achilles and still had anger boiling inside her as Matthew's face remained clear in her mind.

She looked out the window and her eyes narrowed as she saw Haytham and Matthew walking in the general direction of the carriage. Her hands gripped the edge of the seat, nails digging into it as she fumed. She considered jumping out and attacking them but her sense was nagging at her, telling her to get down. She groaned, laying down on the floor where they couldn't see her.

"I think I saw Felicia," Matthew was saying to Haytham as they were walking away. The two men stopped.

"How do you know?" Haytham asked, turning to him.

"She looked just like Elizabeth," Matthew said. "I almost thought that I saw Elizabeth's ghost."

"Did you see where she went?" Haytham asked.

"No," Matthew huffed. "I lost her in the chaos. But now I know that Elizabeth didn't take her far. She could be living in Boston for all we know."

"We'll find her then," Haytham said. "She's still impressionable. We could still sway her our way." Matthew nodded.

"I hope you're right," Matthew said.

"Fear not, my friend," Haytham said as they started to walk on. "You'll soon be reunited with your daughter and all will be well." Felicia slowly peeked out the window at their retreating figures.

_Find me if you must but teenage girl or no, I'll kill you and I hold no remorse about it, just like when you killed my mother. _Felicia thought bitterly, seething as dark emotions ran through her.

**Well? Did you guys like it? I'm kind of fond of the ending myself but what do you guys think? Review and let me know! **


	6. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: This is still me, still not owning Assassin's Creed. Just Felicia and her parents, dead or not.**

**Do you guys hate me? I'm so sorry! But it's here now. I'm going to try to write the next chapter in less time, I actually have more planned for that chapter. This chapter was hard to write, really hard. Anyways, I hope you guys like and please don't hate me! And a huge thank you to my beta, ****Onesmartcookie78****, for being so patient with me. **

Chapter 5:

New Beginnings

When Achilles had returned without Connor, Felicia had questioned him incessantly and when he had set the carriage on the path to leave the town, she became furious.

"We're leaving him here?!" She demanded. "Achilles, what are you doing?"

"I've asked someone to look after him. He'll be fine," Achilles said.

"No, we have to find him!" Felicia said. "He's wanted now, they framed him for starting that shooting."

"We can't risk it," Achilles said. "He can take care of himself. He needs to learn how to handle himself in these kinds of situations."

"And what if he can't?" Felicia asked. "What if he gets caught?" Achilles didn't answer. He didn't know what he'd do if Connor ended up caught. "Achilles!" Felicia yelled.

"We'll figure something out," Achilles snapped. "We can't stay here. We still don't know if your father spotted you." Felicia bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell Achilles that Matthew had indeed seen her. If she told him the truth, he'd waste absolutely no time getting home.

"He didn't see me. There was no way he could have," Felicia said. Achilles glanced back at her for a second before shaking his head.

"I'm not taking that risk," he said. "The last thing I need is your mother's ghost coming after me because I couldn't protect you from him." Felicia huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"But Connor's in more danger then me right now," she said.

"The boy can take care of himself," Achilles said. "He knows what he's doing." Felicia huffed and they traveled in an uncomfortable silence. She was upset, Achilles could tell. He couldn't say that he blamed her, but he hoped she wouldn't stay mad forever. Felicia never held a grudge for long, but when she was mad at you, she had a way of making everything uncomfortable. Achilles hated it. Thankfully, it never lasted long- but this was a very different situation. Connor was her only friend and Achilles left him in Boston, though he thought it was for the boy's own good.

Felicia still wasn't talking when they arrived back at the mansion. She wordlessly helped him unload the carriage and didn't say a thing as she walked up to her room. Achilles sighed, shaking his head. He hoped Connor would hurry home. The sooner he returned, the sooner Felicia would stop holding her grudge. He was certain that was all it took, though he'd even admit that he was worried that the boy wouldn't return home. He wouldn't let it show, but he was afraid that Connor would be caught. Achilles shook the thought from his head. Sam Adams was looking after Connor and the boy could handle himself just fine. Achilles was certain.

When she saw that Connor hadn't returned, Felicia continued to give Achilles the cold shoulder. Achilles huffed.

"I've told you, Felicia, he'll be fine," he said. Felicia turned to glare at him for just a second before she turned back to the book she was reading. Achilles sighed, shaking his head. She'd be fine once her friend had returned, whenever that would be.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she wasted no time in running over. Relief filled her as Connor walked in.

"You're okay!" She said happily as she ran over and hugged him. He found himself smiling as he hugged her back. "I was so worried when the old coot left you there."

"Speaking of, where is said old coot?" Connor asked as they pulled apart.

"This way," Felicia said, leading him over to where Achilles was sitting. Achilles looked up when they walked into the room.

"Welcome home," he said.

"You left me in Boston!" Connor exclaimed as he walked up. Achilles huffed. At that moment, he preferred Felicia's way of handling anger right now. It was quieter.

"The training we've done here is all well and good, but experience is a much better teacher by far," Achilles said. Connor growled. Achilles had a point. He learned things in Boston that he wouldn't have learned at the manor.

"And what of my father?" He asked, the word 'father' sounding strange in reference to the Templar who he had only just seen in person.

"Into the wind, I'm afraid," Achilles sighed. "Along with Matthew." He finished, looking to Felicia. She looked away. She knew what her father was doing but she didn't want to tell Achilles. She may as well kiss all trips to Boston good-bye then.

"We have to find them," Connor said.

"And we will," Achilles said, leaning back. "After the house has been repaired."

"That would take too long," Felicia said.

"Why does it matter to you? You'll be staying here when we look for them," Achilles said.

"Achilles, I want to be the one to finish off my father," Felicia said.

"No, your mother wouldn't have wanted that," Achilles said.

"But Achilles-"

"No, we're not talking about it," Achilles said. "Besides, what would you two do when you did find them? Connor, you're a boy with only a few months of training and Felicia, you have next to no training. They are men who have spent years honing their skill." Felicia huffed, folding her arm across her chest. Achilles turned his attention to Connor, who was pacing in front of him. "If you're going to stand a chance against the Templars, you're going to need these." He reached over and handed Connor a wooden box that sat on the table.

Connor blinked as he took it, opening it slowly to reveal two bracers with the Assassin insignia on them. He smiled widely as he looked at them. Felicia walked over and looked at them over his shoulder. She gaped at them, a slight pang of envy hitting her as she thought of her mother's own bracers, sitting in the cellar alongside her Assassin's robes. She wanted to don those robes and bracers so bad, just for the fact that they were her mother's and here was Connor, receiving these gleaming bracers that seemed to mock her.

"Go on," Achilles said. "Before I change my mind." Connor wasted no time in securing them around his wrists. Felicia walked around so she stood beside Achilles as they looked him over. Felicia couldn't help but smile.

"They look good," she said, the envy still brewing inside her. Connor smiled at her, opening his mouth to reply when a pounding on the window distracted them. The looked over to see a man on the other side, calling for help. Connor wasted no time in running out. Felicia followed behind, listening as the man told Connor about his friend who had fallen into the river. Connor took off quickly with the man towards the river and Felicia ran back inside. She quickly set about making some tea. That man was bound to be freezing and Felicia was going to do what she could to take care of him.

Connor came back with two men, one of them soaking wet and shivering cold. Felicia jumped into action and went to the man, supporting him and guiding him to the fireplace. She wrapped a blanket around him and handed him the cup of the tea she had made him. He took it gratefully, gulping down the warm liquid.

"What were you doing that caused you to fall into the river, if I might ask?" Felicia asked, standing off to the side.

"We were out, collecting lumber," the bigger of the two men said. "And this dolt fell in the river." The other man huffed, settling for flipping his friend the bird instead of trying to get an insult through his chattering teeth. Felicia shook her head with an amused smile.

"I've offered them a place here," Connor spoke up and both Felicia and Achilles turned to face him, Achilles with a slight look of bewilderment and Felicia with excitement. "We need the lumber and we have a mill that's not being used." Connor shrugged. Achilles huffed, nodding.

"Good point," he said. "I'll miss the peace and quiet though. Or what was left of it after you come." Connor smiled sheepishly.

"We'd like to get a look at this mill," the bigger man said. Felicia looked over at the smaller man who was still shivering but stood up to follow his friend.

"You still look so cold," Felicia said, ushering him back into the chair. "Let me make you both something to eat and then Connor can take you to the mill."

"I feel like we've already imposed on you enough," the man said.

"No, of course not," Felicia smiled before Achilles could say anything. The old man huffed, limping off, deciding not to argue with her. He was not thrilled to have the two strangers in his house but Felicia was so excited and it was in her nature to help... not to mention she had literally just gotten over her previous anger at him.

"I'm happy to do it," Felicia said, already backing into the kitchen to start making something for them. Connor followed her.

"Do you think Achilles is okay with this?" He asked. Felicia looked over at him, catching sight of the gleaming sliver bracer on his wrist. She looked away, painfully reminded of her own mother's bracers which were left to collect dust for the rest of time.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Felicia said, trying to continue sounding cheery, but she was distracted with the thoughts of everything her mother had left behind. None of it would ever be used to do what it was meant for. She could put them to good use, if she was allowed to, but Achilles would never train her. The man took his promises very seriously; maybe too seriously in Felicia's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked her. Felicia put on a smile as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. She blinked as she looked at him, glancing back down to the blade on his wrist before something clicked in her head as her eyes brightened. Connor raised an eyebrow at her change in expression and was about to ask her why but she spoke up before he could say anything.

"Train me." She said. Connor blinked, taken aback by her sudden request.

"What?" He asked.

"Train me, please," Felicia said, taking his hand. She did not fail to notice how warm it felt. "My mother's robes, all of her weapons, they'll all go to waste. They are meant to be used against the Templars, not to sit on display." Connor huffed.

"But what about Achilles?" He asked. "He's refused training you for this long."

"Achilles doesn't have to know," Felicia said. "Please, Connor. I want to be the one to finish off my father, but I need more training. I need to know more than the basics." Connor sighed, looking at her pleading eyes.

"Alright," he said. "I'll train you." Felicia grinned.

"Thank you," she said, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Connor blinked, surprised for a moment before he smiled a little and hugged her back.

"This means a lot to me, you'll never know how much." Felicia said, pulling away, her face aglow with gratitude and excitement. "When do we start?" Connor couldn't help but chuckle at her. He'd never seen her so excited.

"Felicia," Achilles said from behind them. They both turned, both afraid Achilles had heard what was said between them. "Could you keep an eye on our guests? There's something I must show Connor."

"Of course," Felicia nodded with a smile, relieved at the fact that he either hadn't heard or he didn't see the point of stopping them.

"Connor," Achilles said, nodding for him to follow as he headed to the door. Connor and Felicia shared one more smile as he followed Achilles out the door. Felicia turned back to the food she was making, still smiling widely. Her mother may not approve, but what she saw what Felicia could accomplish, Felicia was sure her mother would be proud of her.

**Well, was it worth the wait? I hope so. I feel really bad guys. I'll do my best to keep it from happening again. I'm going to make the next chapter follow within the week. Like I said, it should be easier to write. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
